


the first attempts of rita

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Rita tried to go after a teacher before Harry Potter even reached Hogwarts. It did not end well.





	the first attempts of rita

A couple of years before Rita goes for Harry Potter ever reaches Hogwarts, she goes after one of his teachers. Aurora Sinistra. It had not gone well. Rita was banking on pureblood outrage but the only anger she found was that directed in her own direction. It is bad form when a reporter is getting sued by Lords of the Government for interrupting their children's studies. Does it matter whom a proper pureblood witch beds as long as they are of the right station? Does anyone care as long as Lord Nott's ward still passes his exam which the aforementioned Sinistra is tutoring him twice weekly for? It is Rita's first attempt at scandal and it regulates her to the scandal pages of the newspaper and women's gossip magazines for near a decade. It festers the bitterness within her. Harry Potter never learns of this. He never knows her articles and magazines and set alight on site within his professor's domain. He never knows he has an ally far above him. Everyone counts though, no matter how they are gained.


End file.
